


Baptism by Fire

by Edgy_McEdgington



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Female Lelouch, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_McEdgington/pseuds/Edgy_McEdgington
Summary: Cast from the world of C, Lelouch vi Britannia is reborn as Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name. With Fire and Blood, she will destroy the Known World and create it anew.





	Baptism by Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own A Song of Ice and Fire or Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. George R.R. Martin and Sunrise/CLAMP, respectively, own the rights to their works.

Lelouch, at times, could almost appreciate the irony of his situation.

When he woke to find himself in the World of C, following his impalement on the blade of his childhood friend clothed as Zero before the world. The _Demon Emperor_ was prepared to face whatever punishment the collective conscious of humanity would place upon him. Finding that he would not be allowed to join them, as the hatred held towards him by humanity was too great to permit such, was no surprise.

He was, however, shocked to find that they could also not allow his soul to wander the world of C for eternity, for despite his sins, he had saved them from enslavement at the hands of the previous Emperor’s plot.

For the first time in its entire existence, Lelouch has been the only person to ever influence the collective unconscious to act as one. First, in his plea for them to destroy Ragnarok – saving its existence from the destruction it would’ve been unable to prevent, and his second in martyring himself as a target of hatred for the entire world.

This is where inlaid the main problem – Lelouch’s strong influence and seemingly unconscious control over them. His being able to send messages to those in the living was a glaring example of his ability to manipulate the world of C with frightening ease. Due to his connection with the world of C, which only grew stronger the moment he had passed on, they could not punish him as they would anyone else be.

Coupling this with the debt that humanity owed him, the Gods could not forget that they too owed him their very existence. So an alternative solution to their problem was reached.

That was how he found himself here, reborn in a world where Darwinism was a rule of thumb. The strong survived while the weak died, and the line between the rich and poor was even more so apparent that even his original world paled in comparison.

As if to mock him, he had been reborn to once again assume the role of exiled royalty. Lelouch was the child of a man regaled as the _Mad_ _King_. A monster feared by his own people for his propensity to burn them whenever he pleased, for whatever reason suited his fancy. He was the younger sibling of a man, who plunged their kingdom into chaos and war in order to satisfy his want for a woman that wasn’t his own.

This same brother then struck down by the betrothed of the woman he stole, and their family’s reign was usurped with the help of the family that should’ve been their ally. His mother passed away bringing him into the world, and it was only with the help of a knight loyal to their family that he and his only remaining sibling escaped assassins. Once he was torn from them, they could do nothing more than survive on the pity of the few allies that remained for them. All of whom had their own goals. 

Where the irony, for Lelouch, truly lied was in his role to play in this world.

Instead of being the older brother raising and taking care of his defenseless sister, _he_ was the younger _sister_ to be raised and protected.

Lelouch vi Britannia - the man who destroyed worlds and created them anew, would now be called by a different name. 

Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, and exiled Princess of the Seven Kingdoms.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. I'm just trying to see what I manage to come up with.
> 
> Lelouch is a favorite character of mine, and so he is the first character I've decided to write something for. Adding in my current obsession with "A Song of Ice and Fire", and this is what the result is.


End file.
